Typical computer-implemented voice applications in which a voice is captured by a computing device, and then processed in some manner, such as for voice communication, speech recognition, voice fingerprinting, and the like, require high signal fidelity. This usually limits the scenarios and environments in which such applications can be enabled. For example, environmental and other noise can degrade a signal associated with the desired voice that is captured so that the recipient of the signal has a difficult time understanding the speaker.
Many computer-implemented voice applications are often best employed in a context in which there is an absence of meaningful background or undesired speech. This necessarily limits the environments in which these voice applications can be used. It would be desirable to provide methods and systems that do not meaningfully inhibit the environments in which computer-implemented voice applications are employed.